Another Chance?
by xiawlafena
Summary: Jika mengulang kembali hubungan seperti mengulang kembali membaca sebuah novel dengan akhir yang sama. dapatkah kita mengubahnya menjadi akhir yang berbeda? apakah ada kesempatan lain? bagaimana caranya? EXO GS / Genderswicth ( HUNHAN,KAIHAN,KAISOO,HUNSOO,CHANBAEK,TAORIS T-M
1. Chapter 1

**Another Chance?**

.

.

.

.

 **Present by xiawlafena**

.

.

.

 **Genderswicth**

.

.

 **Note :** this story official mine, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu. Happy reading *

Note :

Luhan (23 th)

Kai (24 th)

Sehun (24 th)

Kyungsoo (22 th)

Baekhyun (24 th)

Chanyeol (25 th)

Kris (25 th)

Tao (22 th)

Yi fan (25 th)

Kris & Yi fan kembar

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : problem

 **Banyak opini yang mengatakan bahwa menjalani hubungan percintaan dengan seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu itu seperti membaca ulang novel sedih yang memiliki akhir yang sama, selama apapun tidak membacanya lalu kembali membacanya dan dengan gaya apapun maka akhir dari buku itu diibaratkan kata mutlak yaitu tetap sama seperti sebelumnya tanpa ada sedikit perubahan apapun.**

' _ **I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

 _ **Since i woke up today, up today'**_

Luhan kembali meneteskan airmatanya mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya, dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang kakak angkatnya lakukan padanya. Sakit... ya tentu sakit sekali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam

"ibu pulang!"

Ah! Ibu luhan yang baru resmi menjadi ibunya sebulan lalu sudah pulang rupanya. Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat ibu angkatnya itu sangat menyayanginya berbeda dengan ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk bekerja demi memenuhi segala kebutuhan tanpa mengijinkan kekurangan ikut serta dengan hidup anak kesayangannya itu.

"Lulu? Apa kau di kamar?"

Bukannya mengabaikan sang ibu tapi luhan masih termenung sambil menatap foto di nakas di dekat tempat tidurnya yang mengingatkannya kembali dengan kejadian itu membuat gadis itu kembali menangis tertahan, sampai suara ketukan pintu mengintruksinya

"buka pintunya lu, apa kau di dalam?"

Terdengar gurat kecemasan di sana, menunjukan kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara di suara khas wanita paruh baya itu.

"i,,iya bu aku di dalam, masih mengantuk."

Dengan menahan getaran di suaranya luhan berusaha menjawab agar wanita paruh baya di luar kamarnya tidak terlalu terlarut dengan kecemasan lalu nekat menyuruh ayahnya mendobrak pintu kamar bertuliskan 'xi luhan private room' itu dan melihat keadaannya saat ini. luhan tidak ingin orangtuanya kecewa makanya ia dengan sangat tegar menahan diri agar tak menangis kencang dan berlari ke hamburan orangtuanya.

"yasudah ibu akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu cantik, jangan lama lama ya tidurnya."

Luhan kembali terisak. bagaimana tidak, mengingat ia hanya dapat menangis dan tak dapat berbuat apapun karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan waktu tak akan terulang kembali.

Kai Side'

Samar teringat olehku saat aku menciumnya dengan ganas dan membuat bibir itu terluka. Bahkan ciuman itu masih terasa dibibirku, manis dan memabukan sehingga membuatku hilang kendali saat itu. Dan tanpa memperdulikannya aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kulakukan. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang menari-nari di pembuluh darahku hingga mampu mengendalikanku.

 _ **Dreert dreert**_

Layar handphone milikku yang sedari tadi gelap tiba-tiba menyala dengan bertuliskan 'pak tua is calling' disana, dengan segera ku geser tombol hijau itu dan terdengar suara khas pria paruh baya di sebrang sana

"..."

"di rumah teman."

"..."

"ya,aku akan segera pulang."

 _ **Piip**_

Telepon tertutup membuatku mendesah, bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya nanti?. Aku yakin dia akan takut, dan sangat membenciku.

Back to normal side'

Luhan sudah keluar dari kamar dengan sedikit murung, rambutnya masih basah karena sebelum keluar dari kamar ia membersikan diri terlebih dahulu. Tapi heechul ibu angkatnya merasa aneh dengan anak perempuannya ini, keaadannya sedikit menyesakkan karena mata bengkak,idung memerah dan bibir yang terluka mebuatnya curiga.

"lu apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kalau tak keberatan ceritakan saja pada ibu,sayang."

begitulah ibu tiri luhan, meskipun tersirat banyak pertanyaan di benaknya ia takkan pernah menanyakan hal apapun. Ia hanya berharap luhan yang akan bercerita sendiri padanya bukan karena terpaksa, ya ibu tirinya adalah ibu idaman setiap orang...

"tidak bu, tak terjadi apapun kok."

Helaan nafas itu menandakan bahwa ibunya menyerah ,meskipun luhan menutupi semuanya dengan tersenyum tapi heechul tahu luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin nanti luhan akan cerita sendiri pikir heechul.

Another Chance?

' _ **These memories come back to live**_

 _ **And I don't mind'**_

 **Entah mengapa kenangan itu kembali datang di hidupku dan tak mengapa bagiku, semuanya kembali terputar seperti gulungan rekaman. saat kita berciuman dan aku masih bisa merasakannya, saat kau berdansa denganku tanpa musik yang mengiringi suasana tetap menghayutkan kita hingga terlihat jelas rona merah di pipimu.**

"tuan ia sudah tiba."

Suara itu mengintruksi membuat pria yang di panggil tuan manggukkan kepala pertanda ia mengerti, wanita itu keluar setelahnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

"masuk."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita cantik bermata bulat disana.

"apa sudah lama menungguku sehun?"

"tidak soo, lagi pula lama juga tak apa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sehun yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya membuat pria pucat itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"jadi?"

"hm... aku tak tahu sehun."

Sehun menangguk tanda mengerti, tapi lawan bicaranya tahu pasti ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya soo? Aku sungguh takut pada tuhan."

Wajah tegas itu berubah sendu dan kyungsoo tahu satu hal yang sangat di cemaskan sehun, kyungsoo bukan seorang peramal jadi ia tak tahu sesuatu yang ditakutkan pria itu akan terjadi atau tidak.

"aku tak tahu tentang semua itu hun, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu keajaiban."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas jenuh, iya, dia sangat banyak berfikiran negative sampai-sampai tak memikirkan segala hal positive yang ada.

Another Chance?

' _ **I can't fight you anymore**_

 _ **It's you I'm fighting for**_

 _ **The sea throws rocks together**_

 _ **But time leaves us polished stones'**_

 **Aku tak bisa melawanmu lagi, kaulah kini yang harus kuperjuangkan. Lautan melemparkan karang bersamaan. seperti hubungan ini yang terlalu banyak menggoreskan luka dihati kita, tapi waktu meninggalkan batu mengkilat untuk kita dan waktu akan meninggakan kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi diantara kita.**

Luhan terlihat sedikit gemetar saat membukakan pintu yang sedari tertutup rapat dan ternyata kakaknya pelaku yang membunyikan bel rumah sedari tadi yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya

"siapa lu? Apa kakakmu sudah pulang?"

Tak ada jawaban, kedua insan berbeda jenis itu sama-sama membeku tanpa melakukan sedikitpun pergerakkan

' _satu hal yang aku inginkan, yaitu menghilangkan kebekuan ini'_

"oh kau sudah pulang, dan kenapa kalian diam seperti itu?"

Entah sejak kapan ayah sudah ada di antara keduanya dan membuat keadaan canggung ini menjadi semakin canggung bagi luhan dan pria itu

"aku pulang."

Pria itu menorobos masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan hanGeng,

Yang luhan ingat, dulu sebelum ayahnya menikahi ibu pria itu

Kakak angakatnya ini

 _ **Kim kai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Memendam perasaan padanya...**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **?**_

Thanks for reading this bad story,

Sunday,october 4

review please...

semakin banyak review maka saya akan semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chance?**

.

.

.

.

 **Present by Cialafena**

.

.

.

 **Genderswicth**

.

.

 **Note :** this story official mine, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa lagu. Happy reading *-*

Note :

Luhan (23 th)

Kai (24 th)

Sehun (24 th)

Kyungsoo (22 th)

Baekhyun (24 th)

Chanyeol (25 th)

Kris (25 th)

Tao (22 th)

Yi fan (25 th)

Kris & Yi fan kembar

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : remember

FLASHBACK ON

 _Luhan berada di rumah sendiri, tiga hari yang lalu ayahnya pergi mengurus pekerjaan di pulau jeju bersama sang ibu. Luhan benci sendirian jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyusul kakak angkatnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbiasa pergi ke club setiap malam, mungkin ia ingin bersenang-senang pikir Luhan. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka makin merenggang, entahlah... bagi Luhan Kai mulai terasa jauh darinya._

" _taxi."_

 _Luhan segera menaiki mobil berwarna kuning yang kini telah berhenti di depannya dan segera memberitahukan tempat yang akan ia tuju kepada supir paruh baya itu._

 _Selama di perjalanan Luhan menatap keluar jendela dan terlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya hingga tak sadar bahwa mobil sudah terhenti, supir taxi mengintruksinya membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar dan segera turun setelah membayar tarif yang tertera._

 _Another Chance?_

 _Kai Side'_

' _ **I've found out a reason for me**_

 _ **To change who I used to be**_

 _ **A reason start over new**_

 _ **And the reason is you**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I hurt you'**_

' _Telah ku temukan sebuah alasan, alasan untuk berubah. Sebuah alasan untuk memulai segalanya dari awal, dan engkaulah alasanku. Maaf aku telah menyakitimu, ini semua demi kebaikan mu, kebaikan kita...'_

 _Dentuman keras musik terus terdengar di telingaku seolah tak akan pernah berhenti, namun tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku dangan begitu kerasnya hingga melebihi kerasnya dentuman musik itu. Semua orang menatap aneh ke arah yang tak jauh dariku, Park Chanyeol makhluk raksasa ini pelakunya. Baru saja datang sudah membuat malu, tapi... tunggu! aku seperti mengenal wanita itu. Ya, wanita yang berdiri tepat di sebelah chanyeol._

" _Kim Kai?!."_

 _Chanyeol memasang wajah heran seperti orang bodoh._

" _Baek, kau mengenalnya?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Kai, mantan kapten basket Kingka senior high school. ia banyak disukai wanita karena ketampanannya dan aku sangat beruntung karena aku satu-satunya wanita yang menyadari kai itu tidak tampan malahan hitam."_

 _Aku menatap tajam kearah wanita itu, apa maksudnya mengataiku hitam dengan nada terlampau ceria seolah-olah orang yang ia bicarakan bukan diriku._

" _haha hah..a.-."_

 _Ia tertawa kaku saat melihat tatapan tajam dariku diikuti cengengesan bodoh dari Chanyeol_

" _Ups maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."_

 _Ujarnya menghapus keheningan yang terjadi di antara kami sejenak, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kearahku._

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _Byun Baekhyun? Aku menyerngit, berusaha mengingat nama itu. Namun kemudian ku sambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut._

" _ **Lama tak bertemu Byun-bacon."**_

 _Another Chance?_

 _Luhan side'_

 _Suara keras ini sangat menggangguku, dan karamaian membuatku kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Dimana dia? Aku bahkan sudah sekitar satu jam berada disini namun belum juga menemukannya._

"M _aafkan aku."_

 _Suara itu..._

 _Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukannya sedang mendorong tubuh wanita mungil yang tertutup oleh tubuhnya ke arah tembok lalu, mereka berciuman!. mataku melotot sempurna, kemudian air mataku turun begitu saja. aku berlari di tengah keramaian hingga beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang terus mengumpat karena tertabrak olehku._

 _ini menyakitkan..._

 _Jika waktu dapat terulang kembali maka aku memilih untuk tidak terlambat menyadari perasaan ini._

 _Another Chance?_

 _Kai side'_

 _Aku meneguk cairan ber-alkohol tinggi ini berkali-kali karena belum merasa puas, Baekhyun berusaha mencegahku dan kesulitan karena aku tak mengubrisnya. Kalian mencari Chanyeol? Makhluk raksasa itu pergi menerima telepon, meninggalkan aku dan Baekhyun. Aku berharap cairan ini membuatku melupakan Luhan untuk sejenak, namun tak sengaja aku melihat sosok Luhan berada tak jauh dariku. Aku tersenyum licik kearah Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu sedikit ketakutan_

"M _aafkan aku."_

 _Aku melihat dengan sudut mataku Luhan menoleh dan aku segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kearah tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun bergetar semakin takut, ia mencoba melawan namun aku tak peduli. Lalu menciumnya dengan sangat ganas hingga bibir itu terluka. Perlahan sosok Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok Luhan dimataku, Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol yang menari-nari di pembuluh darahku hingga mampu mengendalikanku. Bibirnya terasa manis di bibirku,_ _manis dan memabukan sehingga membuatku hilang kendali. Ia berhenti meronta dan meneteskan air mata yang ikut membasahi pipiku, kemudian aku menyaadari bahwa wanita ini adalah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat aku melepaskannya_

 _Ia menangis tanpa suara dan merlari meninggalkanku_

 _Bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya nanti?. Aku yakin dia akan takut, dan sangat membenciku._

 _Byun baekhyun pasti takut, dan sangat membenciku._

 _ **Byun bacon**_ _... bagaimana aku menghadapinya nanti?_

 _Aku menoleh ke arah dimana aku melihat Luhan tadi, namun tak menemukannya di sana._

 _Maafkan aku Luhan..._

 _Maaf aku telah menyakitimu, ini semua demi kebaikan mu..._

 _kebaikan kita.._

 _Back to normal side'_

 _Luhan sudah berada di kamarnya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya kini. wanita cantik itu menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah menahan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi, matanya bengkak dan memerah karena aliran kecil di matanya bagaikan sungai yang takkan bisa berhenti mengalir. Setelah puas menangis akhirnya ia tertidur_

 _Ia kecewa dan tak menyangka dengan apa yang kakak angkatnya lakukan padanya_

 _semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan waktu tak akan terulang kembali bukan?_

FLASHBACK OFF

' _ **And the tears come streaming down your face**_

 _ **When you lose something you can't replace**_

 _ **When you love someone but it goes to waste**_

 _ **Could it be worse?'**_

Dan air mata mengalir di wajahmu, saat kau kehilangan sesuatu yang tak tergantikan. Saat kau mencintai seseorang namun bertepuk sebelah tangan, adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Namun sekarang akupun merasakannya, merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Disaat kau mulai menyerah, aku mulai sadar... kau membawa kebahagiaan disaat aku dalam kesedihan

Aku ingat sebelum orangtua kita memutuskan untuk menjadikan kita keluarga

kau sangat menentangnya, itu semua karena...

Kau menyukaiku, disaat aku sama sekali tak memperdulikanmu. Namun kau tetap tak menyerah, mengejarku yang sama sekali tak menghiraukanmu. Perlahan semua berubah, aku mulai melirik kearahmu dan betapa senangnya dirimu karena hal sekecil itu

Kim kai, aku ingat disaat kau datang padaku

Memaksaku melupakan dirinya, melupakan seseorang yang telah menyakitiku...

.

.

.

Melupakan Oh Sehun...

Mantan kekasihku.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **?**_

Thanks for reading this bad story,

Maaf aku belum bisa manjangin ceritanya soalnya baru ini yang ada di fikiran aku buat chapter 2, aku usahain deh buat yang selanjutnya bakalan lebih panjang (usahain loh ya...*-*v)

Soalnya kalo di paksa aku takutnya malah jadi tambah jelek nih ceritanya, maaf sekali lah ya

Dan maaf juga buat penulisan yang gak sesuai EYD wkwk

aku sangat berterimakasih sama yang udah ngasih aku semangat

Buat yang nanya ini main pair sebenernya siapa, aku belum bisa kasih tau soalnya aku juga masih labil jadi kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri. Gimana? Bakalan seru kan kalo kita main tebak-tebakan ;P

Buat kalian yang salah nebak jangan kecewa ya wkwk

Kai nganuin luhan? Serius deh temen aku juga nebaknya pada begitu jadi aku senyum senyum aja soalnya jawaban yang sebenernya ada di atas... udah tau kan?...

BIG THANKS TO : LisnaOhLu120 , DEERHUN794 , Oh Juna93 , Seravin509 , hunexohan , ruixi1 , niasw3ty , nurulhanifah22 , lulu-shi , nisaramaidah28 , unknown , noVi , Guest , msluhan87 , hani

Aku gak jawab satu satu tapi aku fikir itu udah ngejawab pertanyaan kalian kan? lopekk :*


End file.
